1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a glass cover for closing the opening of a motor vehicle roof, and which comprises a pane of safety glass which is at least partially transparent.
2. Description of Related Art
A glass cover of the initially mentioned type is known, for example, from published German Patent Application DE 196 30 813 A1, in which an arched pane of single pane safety glass is provided with an electrochrome element on its bottom. The electrochrome element is protected towards the vehicle interior by means of a plastic pane which is attached to the glass pane by means of a layer of the electrochrome element which acts as a cement.
Furthermore, glass covers are known to the bottom of which a solar cell composite laminated and over which a cover film is provided.